


Heroes

by Sillah



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Childhood Friends, Class family, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Students, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillah/pseuds/Sillah
Summary: Izuku is beginning his first year at Golden Crown a prestigious hero school based on an island in Canada and he's part of the Special class.How much change will he go through during his stay there? And what will happen when the special class meets Class 1A of UA, will the difference in power be evident or will they be on par with one another?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 11





	Heroes

Character Intro

Hisoka Morow  
Age: 27  
Teacher   
Quirk: Magician Intuition

Illumi Zoldyck  
Age: 24  
Teacher   
Quirk: Needle Proficiency 

Kurapika ???  
Age:16  
Student  
Quirk: Chain manipulation 

Leorio Paladiknight  
Age:16   
Student   
Quirk: Healing hand 

Killua Zoldyck  
Age:15  
Student   
Quirk: Electricity Manipulation 

Gon Freecss  
Age:15  
Student  
Quirk: Enhancement 

Izuku Midoriya   
Age:15  
Student  
Quirk: Imagination Manifestation 

Kunimitsu Tezuka  
Age:16  
Student  
Quirk: Tempest Zone

Ryoma Echizen  
Age:15  
Student  
Quirk: Intuitive aptitude 

Shunsuke Fuji  
Age:16  
Student  
Quirk: Illusion

Eiji Kikumaru  
Age:16  
Student  
Quirk: Telekinetically enhanced condition or TEC

Shoyo Hinata  
Age:15  
Student  
Quirk: Enhanced willpower 

Tobio Kageyama   
Age:15  
Student  
Quirk: Peak Human Condition 

Kenma Kozume  
Age:16  
Student  
Quirk: Game manipulation 

———————————————————————————  
Izuku entered the classroom where his learning will be taking place, he saw 11 people there seating. He made his way to the seat by the window and sat down. This whole new environment made him nervous, he knew no one here and he wasn’t sure if he’ll be able to make friends.

That thought alone sent shivers down his spine, he really didn’t want to be alone like he was in middle school. The thought alone scared him, he really didn’t want to be a nobody like he was before and he didn’t want to be a pushover, being that got him nowhere.

“Good morning class” hisoka said entering the class alongside Illumi, hisoka’s voice brought Midoriya out of his train of thoughts

“Good morning” two voices said enthusiastically 

“We’ll be your teachers for the next three years so let’s get along quite well” hisoka said giving the group an unsettling smile

“As you all know this is the special class which will run different from normal classes and hero course classes” Illumi said 

“You can do whatever you want here, there’s no exams and no tests. All that’s required from you to pass is 10,000 hours of hero work, be in the top 100 heroes on the billboard and you need to have absolute control of your quirk by the time your graduation rolls around” hisoka said 

“What!?” Everyone asked bewildered by the revelation, they never thought being in a special class will be like this, it was way too different from the hero course work

“Just to let you guys know, no one has ever passed this class. Everyone who was part of this class dropped out” Illumi said “if you drop out you’ll be placed in the hero course or the normal course or you might get expelled. Your place here is not guaranteed if you drop out” 

“What kind of twisted joke is this!?” Leorio yelled while slamming his hands on his desk

“Yes I’d like to know too, I thought the special class will be teaching more advance things than the hero course that’s the only reason I accepted to be here in the first place” kurapika said 

“Is that even possible? Can we really accomplish all that in three years?” Shoyo asked 

“It can be accomplished but the mandate is can you accomplish it?” Hisoka asked 

“Bring it on old man, I’m not afraid of a little challenge like this” killua said 

“Sound like too much work” kenma mumbled his eyes glued on the ds he was holding playing a game 

“I see, this maybe some challenge but I think I’ll be able to accomplish it” tezuka said 

“Mhm..things are getting interesting” Fuji said 

“Ehh? That’s too much even for me” Eiji said 

“If you’re leaving all the work to us doesn’t that make you lazy teachers?” Ryoma asked before taking a sip of his soda

“You can drop out now if you want, We won’t stop you” hisoka said 

“No way” everyone said, Izuku just sat back watching the interaction between his classmates and teachers, he was truly surprised the revelation of what their class will be doing and he really had his doubts but he can’t back down.

This school gave him a second opportunity at becoming a hero after getting rejected by UA so he wasn’t about to loose the opportunity just because of the tough requirements placed in front of them.

“Good, your first task is to get ready for the hero license exams taking place in a month. You can train with one another, you can ask to train with us or you can just chill until then. What you do is all up to you” Illumi said 

“So what is it going to be students? Make your decision” Hisoka said 

“Everyone we need to have a chat” kurapika said standing up 

“I agree” fuji said 

“Let’s go to the library” Tezuka recommended 

“Yes let’s do that” Kurapika said walking out the classroom 

Everyone else followed except for the teachers who stayed back in the classroom. The students walked down the hallway and entered into the library specifically there for them alone since no one other than the students and teachers in the special class was allowed on the floor level

“How many of you guys were aware of the content of this special class?” Kurapika asked, no one raised their hand 

“Oh! Illumi did say something about it but I wasn’t listening so you can say I fall into the unaware category too” Kullia said remember the time when he asked about the special class, when his brother started rumbling on and on he tuned him out and didn’t bother paying attention to what he was saying 

“Illumi?” A couple of the asked 

“Yeah, the black haired one is my older brother. I don’t really like him all that much” Killua said while leaning back on his chair 

“He’s your what!?” Everyone asked looking shocked 

“My brother” Killua said once again

“So that means you’re from that famous Zoldyck family that produce top level soldiers every generation” Shoyo said 

“Yep but I’m not going to be part of that family business” Killua said 

“Why?” Gon asked 

“It’s boring so I wanna try something new, that’s why I ended up here. Unfortunately I found out too late that my brother was starting his teaching career here” Killua said looking unpleased 

“Okay then, what is your brother’s quirk?” Kageyama asked while cracking his knuckles 

“I don’t really know but it has something to do with needles” killua said 

“Wait hold on, is everyone here going to stay in this course?” Leorio asked 

Everyone nodded “it’s not like we really have much of a choice so might as well take the challenge and complete it” tezuka said 

“It sounds like too much work but I can’t miss out on a high level mission like this, it’s totally like a game coming to life” kenma said looking somewhat excited

“There you have it, everyone is staying but the question is are we going to make decisions as a class or as individuals?” Fuji asked 

“Making decisions as a class will be the most better option for us. It will also help us a great deal if we were close and yet still hold some rivalry so that we can push each other to become a better version of ourselves each passing day. However I do agree there are days were we are going to do our own things and disagree on things but thats fine as long as it doesn’t cause a rift here, but looking at it making decisions as a class will be a better option for us” Izuku mumbled out his thoughts 

Before he continued his train of thought he felt stares on him, he looked up to see everyone staring at him which startled him quite a bit   
“W-what is it?” He asked getting really nervous each passing second 

Everyone smiled and laughed quite a bit “you’re totally right, that was dumb question to ask” Kurapika said 

“Yeah, so everyone let’s get along well and finish this mission together”gon said while grinning 

“Yeah!” Everyone except Izuku said, Izuku just looked confused wondering what was going on and if he was missing something 

“So who’s in for challenging the teachers?” Ryoma asked

“Me!” Everyone said 

“So do we do it as 12 against 2 or 6 against 1?” Eiji asked 

“Let’s try 6 against 1 for now, if that’s fine with you guys” Leorio said 

“Yeah that’s fine but how do we get into the two groups?” Kageyama asked 

“How about raise your hand if you want to fight Illumi?” Fuji asked

Kageyama, Shoyo, Leorio, Eiji, killua and Tezuka raised their hands

“Okay that means the rest of us will be going against our other teacher” Fuji said 

“Okay let’s do this” everyone said as they got up from their seats, they went back to the classroom 

“So did you make your decision?” Hisoka asked 

“We want a match against you two, it’ll be six vs one” Tezuka said 

Illumi and hisoka looked at each other then back at their students 

“Alright, we don’t mind” Illumi said 

“Let’s go out to the open field so that you can move freely” hisoka said 

Everyone nodded and followed the two teachers outside to the open field for their first match ever in the school.


End file.
